narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hisaya
, |species= |gender=Female |alignment=Chaotic Neutral |birthdate= February 17 |deceased state= |height-part1= 174 cm |weight-part1= 61 kg |blood type = AB |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification= Missing-nin, Sage, Sensor |teams = |occupations= Wanderer, Prostitute~Former |nature type= Fire Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release |Kekkei Genkai= Jōgan, Acid Release, Scorch Release |affiliationss = Otogakure, Ryūchi Cave, Ishigakure~Former |clan= Maeda Clan, Ōtsutsuki Clan |shippuden=No |unique traits= Ambidextrous, Implanted left eye, |eye color= Tangerine & Amber |hair color= Brick |academy age = 9 |chunin age = 12 |jounin age = 16 |casual theme = |weapons = Shinsō |tools= Kunai, Shuriken, |attire= Kasa |general = Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, Clone Technique, Transformation Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Memory Erasing Technique, Murderous Grasp, Rope Escape Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Snakes), Temporary Paralysis Technique, Transparent Escape Technique |fire release= Fire Breath, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, Fire Release: Smokescreen Gale, |wind release = Blade of Wind, Dust Wind Technique, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Scythe Weasel, Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release Armor, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Divine Wind Attack, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Violent Whirlwind, |acid release= Acid Bullet, Acidic Sludge Acid Release: Secretion, Body Acidification Technique, Breathless, Divine Touch, Dokkasō, Final Tomb, Leech Gap, Tears of Heaven, Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid, Wisdom Wolf Decay, |scorch release = Scorch Release: Burnt Touch, Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder, Scorch Release: Great Fireball Technique, Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique, Scorch Release: Ring of Fire, |romantic interest = |father = Unknown male from Maeda Clan |mother = Unknown }} Once a shinobi-trained prostitute from Ishigakure, Hisaya (火鞘) decided to break free from her former life and find a purpose elsewhere. After being attacked and left for dead, she stumbled upon the village of Otogakure; from there she sought help and decided to turn over a new leaf in that place. Physical appearance Hisaya is more than aware that she possessed a body that would easily charm males (even females) into submission. A well-toned frame with a generous chest and curves at the right places, she used her assets before to draw in customers as a prostitute. It is coupled with a finely sculpted face, its shape angular yet soft. Her original left eye was lost when she was attacked and it was replaced by a new one, the operation done by Otogakure's resident surgeon, Carrel; it is now golden in hue. She covers her right eye with an eyepatch, the only one she had left that possessed a particular dojūtsu, in fear that it will also be taken away from her. The woman's plump lips are almost always seen painted with a violet lipstick while her brick-red hair is styled into a pair of corkscrew pigtails while a skull ornament sits upon her head. She likes to dress in luxurious fabrics, her attire often accentuating her body, particularly her chest. Underneath the frilly silks and cotton though, she hides a myriad of weapons like daggers and her sword. Her summon, a small white snake, hides among the clothing and acts as an active sensor for Hisaya, poking its head out when there is danger about. Personality Text goes here Trivia *Character appearance is heavily based on Katen, the larger blade of Shunsui Kyōraku's Zanpakutō in Bleach. Category:Female